


forever, over

by deaddoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Can't Play Volleyball, Prosthetics, Tags Contain Spoilers, spoilers for chapter 380
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Accidents happen. But this, this was no accident. This was hateful and damaging.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Implied/Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> better have tissues just in case

_It was bad, awful. It seemed like it came from nowhere. But it also seemed so cliche. It was as if it was a movie, where the protagonist completes their journey, just for it to all come crashing down._

_Hinata was hit by a car. Not just any car, but a car from one of the teams they beat in a previous match. Maybe Abajosai. Maybe_ _Wakutani_ _. The team didn’t dwell on who._

_It happened after Karasuno defeated Shiratorizawa. The team was walking out of the gymnasium, still high off their win, when a car came speeding around the corner of the parking lot. Hinata was the last of the group and was mowed over._

_“Gruesome.” That word was, and still is, not enough to describe what the team, the school, felt after the incident. The player who was driving was arrested and jailed, it lightened the load just a little. But it felt different without Hinata. Colder, even. Practices were quieter. Cheering on the sidelines was a little duller. Kageyama was harsher._


	2. During

Today is the day the team visits together, they’ve made it a tradition to visit at least twice a week. They all walk in and greet Hinata in turn and all find a seat, letting Kageyama have the closest chair. It’s an unspoken rule, letting Kageyama have that seat. He’s the one who misses Hinata the most. 

The doctor was, and still is hopeful for Hinata’s recovery. It’s definite that Hinata is there mentally and knows when people are visiting. He’s even cried, when Asahi and Nishinoya were arguing about who should’ve protected him. _“It’s just a matter of time.”_

Daichi is about to leave for the bus when Nekoma’s setter, Kenma appears in front of him with Kuroo by his side. The setter looks nervous, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his fingers. Kuroo looks to Kenma and nudges him, the other finally looks to Daichi, eyes firm.

“Hinata! You have a guest!” Natsu throws the door open and leads a nervous looking Kenma inside. The little sister sits on Hinata’s bed and manages to sidle up to Hinata’s side despite how small the hospital bed is. Kenma sits in the chair closest to the hospital bed and finally looks at Hinata. The setter feels cold looking at Hinata, the other is so lifeless compared to what he’s used to. His hair is shorter too, originally shaved from surgery. Kenma looks to Natsu, cuddled up to Hinata like nothing’s wrong, like he’ll wake up and laugh with her. She’s telling him how her day was, from playing on the swings to complaining about having sand in her shoes. Kenma smiles. 

Two full months have passed. The press has stopped bothering the team, Coach Ukai, Takeda-Sensei. The team has a moment of silence for Hinata, all hoping, _praying_ , for him to return. They all want Hinata back on the court, back with them. Coach Ukai begins practice with serving drills and ends practice with a short scrimmage. All the while, the team is a little quieter.

Sugawara is talking with Daichi, the two just about to leave the Fukurodani gym when Akaashi and Bokuto stop them at the door. Akaashi has worried eyes but his posture remains mostly relaxed while Bokuto is actually nervous, shifting foot-to-foot. The two pairs look at each other and Akaashi sighs, _“We miss him all the same.”_

It’s a lot to handle, even for Tsukishima. He simply deals with it differently. He takes it upon himself to not cry, not because he’s afraid to seem weak but to be an anchor. He wants to be the lighthouse in the fog. He’s aware that he’s not the same as Hinata when it comes to relationships, he’s not as free of doubts or self-consciousness. But still, Tsukishima’s job is to hold down the fort while Hinata’s on the front line.

Tendou gasps, which makes Ushijima look up. Normally he does not acknowledge Tendou’s reactions, but this time he does and is horrified to see what’s on the TV. _“Well known volleyball player, Hinata Shoyo, was hit by a car two and a half months ago today and the doctors have finally released a statement.”_ The footage cuts to an interview of a doctor standing at a podium, Ushijima moves to sit next to Tendou on the couch. _“While Hinata’s original condition was worrying, I am confident to say that he is now on his way to recovery.”_ The camera switches over to a news reporter holding a notepad, _“Do you know when he will wake up?”_ The doctor sighs and cameras flash. _“It is unclear, but he has registered brain activity.”_ Ushijima is stunned. He doesn’t remember hearing about Hinata getting hit. _“Will he be able to play volleyball again?”_ The doctor looks to someone off-camera, _“No comment.”_

The team’s bi-weekly visit has come. They all file in, greeting Hinata and sit in their usual seats. It’s quiet for the first few minutes when the door opens again. The team is shocked to see Ushijima and Tendou walk in, followed by Hinata’s middle school friends, Izumi and Koji. Ushijima bows deeply and Daichi stands. The two have a silent interaction, meeting eyes. The Eagle acknowledges the Crow. 

Yachi is quiet, staring at the computer screen. She can’t help but feel guilty as she replaces Hinata in the team’s poster with Daichi. She knows it’s for the better, letting Hinata go and helping the team move on. She considers the lighting, lowering the Whites and Highlights. Tears spring to her eyes as she looks at the new poster. She covers her mouth and feels her tears sliding down her hands, dripping onto the keyboard.

Kageyama is crying. Letting his tears flow down his face and onto his lap, he’s staring at his medal. The medal shines brightly in the light of the setting sun, it makes him angry. The gleam of the metal reminds Kageyama of Hinata, of Hinata’s bright smiles and hair. Sometimes, Kageyama will stare at the medal until the sun slides beneath the horizon, until the sky is dark and he should’ve started homework hours ago.

Takeda-Sensei is running, sprinting maybe. He dodges teaches and students, bursting through the doors and down to the gym. He’s huffing, more than what is healthy, but he does not care. He sees the gym’s door and pushes a little harder. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and does not care. He throws the doors open and Coach Ukai looks at him with surprise, as Takeda-Sensei stands and calls the team over despite his breathlessness.

The team rushes into the room, ignoring the doctor’s and nurses’ warnings. Kageyama is inside first and freezes, utterly stopped. He sees Hinata sitting up in bed, tears sliding down his face and a small smile that can only be described as relieved. He rushes over and wraps Hinata in a hug, tight and warm, Hinata sighs.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holding down a crow is not easy. it might never be easy.

Kageyama shivers in the cold of the hospital room. The unit is blowing at full blast and is hardly moving. He rubs his arms and glances over at Hinata’s heart monitor, the beeping steady and quiet. The doctor had warned against Hinata sitting up, while Kageyama wasn’t sure what he meant, he still didn’t allow Hinata to regardless.

The room is empty and it makes Hinata frown. He remembers hearing voices just a few minutes ago. Or was that hours ago? He frowns further and sighs, pulling his phone from the side table and flicking it open. No new notifications. The phone closes with a sharp snap and is dropped back onto the side table. Hinata drops his head back onto his pillow and wishes for some company. 

Silence. Except for the sound of the heart monitor and the IV drip. Hinata looks shellshocked, eyes wide and unmoving. Kageyama looks lost, eyes faraway and cloudy. Hinata takes a shuttering breath and sighs weakly, he’s at a loss. He glances at Kageyama and the other looks no better, still looking at bit dazed. _“What am I going to do?”_

Nishinoya is crying, tears streaming down his face. He slides to the floor and lets out a heart-wrenching cry like a lone bird is calling for its flock. He’s gasping for breath and it sends the rest of the team into tears, Asahi joining Nishinoya on the floor. Coach Ukai is letting his tears slide down his face and Takeda-Sensei’s hand is covering his mouth, eyes looking watery. Kiyoko is patting Yachi on the back as they hug. Tsukishima purses his lips, takes his glasses off, and gives a shaky sigh.

It’s quiet and it makes Hinata’s skin crawl. He’s slowly pulling on pants and it makes him grimace. He has to lean on the bed and it makes him angry. He has to have crutches and that makes him angry. He has to have help walking out of the hospital and it makes him angry.

The team is frozen, all staring at the gym doors like Ushijima had just walked up asking how to be right-handed. Hinata blushes under all the attention, but smiles widely. He walks into the gym, shoes and crutches squeaking on the wood as he makes his way over to the bench. “What have you guys been working on?”

“It’s looking good.” The doctor stands and leans back onto his heels. He makes a couple of notes in his notebook, “You’re very lucky your surgery scars healed so quickly or else we’d have to wait for another two months. We can have it done by next week.” The doctor looks up from his notes and smiles. Hinata bows, “Thank you so much!”

Hinata is practically shaking with energy. He’s watching the match in front of him with wide eyes and an unparalleled focus. He’s watching everything from how the ball is leaving a spike to where someone’s eyes are looking. It’s giving Coach Ukai the creeps. He watches Hinata soak up information like a sponge and it gives him hope for Nationals.

Nishinoya is grinning as he watches Hinata trying to balance on one leg, his crutch cast aside. Hinata is sticking both his arms out letting Suga adjust his posture. He watches Hinata wobble slightly and adjusts, grinning up at Suga when he balances out again. Hinata bends down into a squat like motion and wobbles again, before adjusting his arms. He laughs, _“This is fun!”_

Hinata huffs, his leg hurting from where the prosthetic meets his knee. The skin is rubbing against the plastic and he knows there will be blisters, but he doesn’t care. He’s running to the gym and jumps up the stairs, finally free from his crutches.

“How does it work?” Nishinoya is sitting with Hinata on the floor. “It acts like a normal calf.” Hinata leans forward and presses his fingers to the plastic. “It’s called a [blade prosthetic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mechanics_of_Oscar_Pistorius%27s_running_blades). It’s super cool right?! It’s made for sports!” Nishinoya grins, patting Hinata’s head. “It sure is!”

Everyone is surprised to see Hinata on the front line at Nationals. Despite his disadvantage, Hinata still flys. He’s able to surprise the crowd and their opponents. Tsubakihara Academy didn’t know what hit them. In the end, Karasuno swept two-to-nothing and moved on to play against Inarizaki High. Same with the Miya twins, Hinata flew right in front of them. Even the quick fox can’t catch the skillful crow. The match ends with a whirlwind of emotions and Atsumu declaring that he’d set for Hinata someday. Nekoma can’t even keep up with Karasuno, the crow even outsmarts the cat.

The next match is fast and brutal. While Hinata manages to successfully return a powerful spike into an ugly spot for Kamomedai, he realizes that he’s bleeding in his prosthetic. The blood is staining the fabric protecting his leg from chaffing. A time-out is called, “I’m fine! I can still play!” Hinata feels tears prickling his eyes. Everyone is looking at him with a pained expression, seeing his desperation. _“Just go make sure your leg is ok. That’s the fastest way back onto the court.”_

Hinata grins, seeing Kageyama on the other side of the net. He knows that all his training in Brazil will pay off, he knows that all that beach volleyball will come in handy despite what the announcers are saying. Hinata knows, deep down, that he’s nervous. But right now, right now, he has to beat Kageyama. Hinata bumps Kageyama’s monster serve beautifully and Atsumu sets it perfectly. He races up to the net and slams it down into the back corner, _“I’m home!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write! (despite the angst in the beginning) it's different and i like how it ended. this really reminds me why i like writing fanfic!


End file.
